


高银犬调脑洞的存档

by lbgen1



Category: Gintama
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-04
Updated: 2019-08-04
Packaged: 2020-07-30 21:47:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,265
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20104105
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lbgen1/pseuds/lbgen1
Summary: 只是存档而已。如果写也只是为了自己的性癖。高和银写犬调太难了完全不可能，只能OOC。嘛……再加上我其实不是硬科幻流的，说实话不搞技术性的玩意，甚至我的性癖也不是犬调啊只是DS而已（所以你为什么要写。不知道。





	高银犬调脑洞的存档

1

银时终于来了。

明明他们在一起的时光青涩，分别的时候也并不美好，但是高杉总有一种感觉，银时有一天肯定会出现在他的面前。他当时不告而别，后来有很久没听到银时的情况，后来又陆陆续续捡回来了一点关系，听说银时举办了画展，后或是获得了什么奖项，林林总总，也总没有落到他的心里。

银时没有找来的时候，他仍然想象不出来银时的样子。

等到银时站在他面前的时候，他却又莫名觉得，银时不该是这个样子。

银时应该是什么样子的呢?

灿烂的，大胆的，又或者是色情的。无法无天，张扬的仿佛一阵风，却只为他自甘下贱的停留。

时隔很久了，高杉才突然有点想明白，他当年一腔热情所起始的来由。

但是银时呢，银时在他身上又看到了什么，说实话，高杉始终想的不是那么的分明。

但是无论如何，他来了。穿着一件得体的银色衬衫，闲闲的靠在洒有阳光的走廊上。他没有站在阳光而是站在了阴影里，因为光线的原因，五官或多或少有点不分明。

“好久不见，高杉君。”他说。

“有事情吗？”高杉开口回答，“你也知道，我一般不和人叙旧。”

“知道。”银时笑起来回答，“我今天只是来问一件事。”

他笑了起来，一步走进了阳光当中。

“我可以追求你吗，高杉先生？”

高杉注视他片刻，勾起唇角，笑了一声：“你可知道我是什么样的人，银时。”

“我知道。”银时舒展眉眼，仿佛说什么艺术理念似的愉悦笑了笑，“如果我想做人，就不会来找你了啊，是不是？”

高杉看了银时片刻。他看他的眉眼，看他的笑容，看随手拉一下衣领，脖子上皮质的choker随着肌肉的拉伸而动一下。颈环的设计很巧妙，不知道的人会以为是艺术家的前卫和性感，只有高杉的目光随着他的喉结动了一下，在这个阳光的午后，缺席了许久的黑夜晦涩的欲望如同潮水般铺天盖地而来。

他神经质的动了下手指，习惯性的拿起口袋里的湿纸巾打开擦了擦手，才重新开口：

“很可惜，我对于成品没有兴趣。”

银时笑了起来：“怎么会是成品呢。”

他却没有再说下去，而是从口袋里拿出一个名片，恢复了正常的语气，对着高杉微微一点头：“那么这是我的联系方式，希望我们合作愉快。”

高杉扭头，看到自己的秘书走了过来。

他抬起手，收起银时的名片，简短的回答：“好。”

２

高杉和银时的见面还是约在了办公室里。

中心区豪华办公楼的顶层，办公室外面是一半的磨砂玻璃，里面窗明几净，性冷淡风格的沙发，后面是高杉的办公桌。

银时看到桌子上的东西，挑了下眉。

他走过去，抬手要拿，被高杉止住了动作。

“先看文件。”高杉说。

“你知道我不喜欢这种东西。”银时回答着，不过还是拿起旁边的协议书，一目十行的看了下去。

很正规的调教协议，他看过的不少，虽然算是苛刻的那种，但是说实话也并不过分。

银时轻笑一声，把手里的纸放下：“糊弄我就不必了。”

他说着，目光又落到旁边的项圈上，笑了笑：“这个倒是复原的不错。”

“我这些年一直用这种款式。”高杉回答。

银时笑容不变：“哦？正巧，我也觉得还是这样的最好。”

当年他对于一切规则没有任何畏惧，喜欢和高杉在一起，就和高杉在一起，想怎么和高杉在一起，就怎么和高杉在一起。风给自己套上枷锁系上了条链子，他带着这玩意毫不在意的穿过校园招摇而过，恨不得让所有人都看到。

“两样东西，你拿一样走。”高杉注视着银时，“我可以把我们的过去还给你，我们重新开始。如果你对正常的关系没有兴趣，就按照规矩和我玩吧。”

银时轻笑一声：“规矩？高杉君，我什么时候变成了遵守规矩的人。”

高杉摊手：“那很遗憾。”

银时看着他，没说话，也没移开目光。他注视着高杉，一步步的走上前，从桌子上拿起了项圈，看着高杉的喉结本能的滚动了一下。

银时笑了一下。他今天脖子上没有东西，很轻易的就把项圈带上了，黑色的粗皮带放在他白皙的皮肤上，形成一个鲜明的对比。

“说什么过去。我不还在这里吗？”银时向前一步，看着高杉，眼神中甚至有某种嘲笑。

他低头，呼吸和高杉交缠。

高杉在那一刻有一种后撤的冲动，但是他不能。无论在谁的面前他都没有后退的余地，无论是对于生活，还是对于银时。

他们两个就那样注视着，一秒、两秒。

银时突然笑了起来：“我说了吧，我是条无法无天的狗，不知道什么时候就会反咬主人一口。高杉君，养了狗，就要有负责到底的觉悟。”

高杉冷漠：“我们已经结束了。”

“怎么会结束呢。”银时探身看着高杉。他的背影对着玻璃，人来人往，对着高杉的一面却抬手解开自己的衬衫，露出乳头上的环，然后再往下，露出下身的一点毛发，没有穿内裤，“我有备而来，高杉君，我敢让你在这儿就上了我——你敢吗？”

他还是一样的。高杉想。我们都不一样了，然而我们都还是一样的。爱，或者欲望，我们之间纠缠的东西，从来都用深刻打着浅薄的名号。

“你也知道，我不要不听话的狗。”他冷淡的挑眉，看着银时。他能够看到银时其实已经有点硬了，在他面前，一如既往的浪荡，“你要敢在这里发情，就滚吧。”

他说了冷漠而轻蔑，不出意料的看到银时硬起的更加明显。

银时抬眼和他对视，然后笑了。

“好。”他说，然后慢条斯理的系上扣子，在高杉面前直接一用力把自己掐软，重新拉上拉链，又摸了摸脖子上的项圈，“这东西我也带走了。”

高杉张嘴，仿佛要让他摘下项圈再走出办公室，最后却没有开口。

就如同高杉当年和银时对峙良久觉得他就是个神经病，也没能阻碍他一脚踹开门，对外面躲藏的男生一笑：

“高杉在操的就是我，怎么？不想死就滚。”

他们不应该是这样的。他们应该坐下好好谈谈，谈谈他们分别的原因，谈谈他们中间消失的岁月。他们那样深爱着彼此，到了互相伤害的地步，却又以这样的方式重新重逢——

如同最开始一样。

高杉眯眼，看着银时低头拿东西时候的脖颈。

他的身体完全长成，和过去的少年不太一样了，但是却更加的诱人。

“来了，我就当你想好了。”他终于说。

银时扭头看着他，吊儿郎当的一笑：“当然，高杉君，你的过去我收下了，咱们什么时候重新开始。”

高杉挑了挑眉，没说话。

银时看着他，目光中有一瞬间的迷离，仿佛他也在那一刻，透过这个身穿西服的男人看到了那个过去的校服少年。

他收起了笑容，缓缓走到了高杉的面前。

在办公桌的掩盖下他弯膝跪下，在高杉的皮鞋上落下轻轻一吻。他没有动的时间很长，直到高杉抬起脚勾起他的下巴，他才重新抬起头，垂着眼睛。

“主人，我等着呢。”银时的声音沙哑。

“抬眼。”高杉冷漠。

银时不能拒绝，只能抬眼。

他的眼底发红，甚至不是眼圈发红，眼白中带出血丝，被高杉用脚挑着下巴，无处可逃，最后只是张了张嘴，低声：

“不好看。”

“你什么时候好看过。”高杉笑了一声，声音也很低，“我知道的很清楚。”

你等着呢。

我也一直等着呢。

（总之再说吧我也不知道我在干什么）


End file.
